


Lycoris Radiata

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Fandom: MarvelResumen: Las circunstancias no eran las óptimas, quizá en otra vida podrían haber sido felices, pero en ésta les tocó sufrir por orgullo e indiferencia.Advertencias: Enfermedad Hanahaki y muerte de personaje.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Lycoris Radiata

Loki miraba con fastidio al lago. No podía desahacerse del sermón de su madre, omitía con deleite todo lo que su padre podría decirle pero con ella no actuaba de igual forma, Frigga era muy importante para él, y sus palabras tenían eco en su interior.

Lastimosamente su progenitora había dicho que debía mejorar su relación fraternal, e hizo hincapié en que Thor no era tan obtuso cómo solía pensar ni tan disperso como para que no le afectasen sus bromas.

Pero Frigga no comprendía que Loki disfrutaba demasiado molestándolo, y que precisaba de esa atención negativa del rubio para sentirse realizado. Entendía que el muy cobarde de su hermano habría presentado alguna queja y que por ello, ella habría tenido que intervenir.

Chasqueó la lengua y lanzó una piedra al lago. El tonto de Thor no tendría que haberla metido en esto.

Sintiéndose ya con más energía se levantó y enfocó su mente no en pensar en las palabras de su madre sino en la charla que tendría con el imbécil de Thor, para dejar por zanjado el que arruinase todo con meterla en sus asuntos.

Caminó presuroso, sin encontrarlo en el gimnasio luchando con otros guerreros, y ahora que analizaba, llevaba ya un tiempo que no lo veía allí.

Siguió caminando, no es que mantuviera una específica fijación con él (o de eso quería convencerse), pero si dedicas gran parte de tu tiempo a incordiar a alguien, notas su ausencia con más asiduidad, incluso era extraño que no alborotase el palacio con sus ideas para misiones, había notado que quien las encabezaba era Lady Sif, y no Thor.

Loki atribuía aquello a que lo había visto algo enfermo... pálido y tosiendo seguido, ¿por qué recién recordaba esto?

Analizaba la situación, entendiendo que quizá Frigga lo alentaba a que hiciera las paces con Thor, por más que en sí ya no lo molestaba al no estar presente, simplemente le era indiferente, pero, ¿ese era el problema...?

Las cosas iban perdiendo sentido en su mente, ¿por qué su madre le reclamaría si no se veían casi?

Bajó la velocidad de sus pasos, dándose cuenta que era absurdo buscarlo en el gimnasio, que en sí estaría en su habitación.

No sabía cómo es que había llegado tan pronto a la puerta del cuarto de Thor.

-Bruja astuta -dijo Loki entre dientes, porque su pensamiento tan irregular era porque su madre le había confundido con un hechizo sutil, para conseguir que fuera a verlo porque Loki se negaba a hacerlo.

Ya más despabilado de la confusión en su mente, recordaba que no molestaba a Thor hace mucho, y que había mantenido su posición de no verle porque no le hallaba sentido a mirarlo tan ajeno a cómo era, ya no como un patético bruto destruye todo, sino débil y frágil.

La puerta se abrió y supo que no tenía otra opción, una fuerza lo atrajo hacia la cama y vio a su hermano deteriorado, delgado, con pétalos rojos que no distinguía si eran de sangre o por su coloración. Los ojos hundidos, y una media sonrisa al verle. Aquella era la enfermedad de Hanahaki, no tenía la certeza del mal que podría tumbar al Dios del Trueno, pero le sorprendió en demasía que algo así fuera capaz.

-Viniste, Loki -soltó Thor con la voz apretada de tanto toser, para luego encorvarse ligeramente a un lado y botar una lycoris radiata entera de sus labios.

Loki se quedó impávido, un amor no correspondido de su hermano, y que la flor que se anidase en su interior fuera aquella, aquella flor de infierno, la que en la cultura de Midgard había leído como muerte o amor no correspondido.

Volvió a vomitar otras flores enteras, y se sujetó del cuello, gimiendo por dolor, y buscando tocarle con la otra mano.

Algo dentro suyo se remeció, y no era por obra de Frigga en esta ocasión. Sujetó la mano de Thor, sintiéndola completamente fría, luego posó su mano en su mejilla, sabiendo que el brillo de sus ojos azules moría.

Era demasiado tarde, Thor se estaba desvaneciendo, el veneno de aquella flor era letal y entendía que hubiera durado tanto por la increíble resistencia de su cuerpo, no obstante, fallecía por un amor no correspondido por Loki, y era tan absurdo que fuese de esa forma, cuando lo amaba en realidad, pero no lo decía nunca porque no lo creía posible, no sospechó que era correspondido, y su orgullo fue más, cuando por su lado ya había vomitado sus propios pétalos, incluso así no quiso decirlo.

Sin percatarse lloraba, en silencio al verlo sin vida frente a él.


End file.
